


I'm here for you, always

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: The MayDay Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: May takes a moment to make sure Fitz is staying warm.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Melinda May
Series: The MayDay Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120949
Kudos: 12





	I'm here for you, always

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: May & Fitz and Scarf

Even in a technically impossible location, the lake where Fitz had made Jemma his wife was freezing, and he really regretted coming out here without even a jacket. Fitz shivered, rubbing his arms as if that might bring a fraction of feeling back into them.

Someone cleared their throat, and Fitz turned curiously. He hadn’t heard anyone approach, but when he saw it was May, he relaxed. She held out a thick knitted scarf, looking faintly sheepish.

“Jemma mentioned you came out here, and I know how cold it can get, so I just thought-”

“Yeah,” Fitz gingerly took the scarf, wrapping it tightly around his neck, “I didn’t realise she knew I was here,”

May didn’t respond to that, gazing out over the water. The fake sun was beginning to set, lighting the space with a warm yellow glow.

“It’s really beautiful,” She commented.

Fitz shrugged, feeling like he probably didn’t deserve anything beautiful. Like Jemma.

Unspoken words flitted through his head. _I’m sorry. Is Daisy okay? Will she ever forgive me? Do you forgive me?_

“Thanks for the scarf,” He mumbled awkwardly instead.

May turned to give him a firm but gentle smile.

“Always, Fitz. Don’t forget that.”


End file.
